The Goblin Prince
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Toby was taken to the Underground when he was a baby...whoever thought that that would cause problems as he grew older?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.**

Ghoulish faces twisted in front of my eyes, I tried to close them but to no prevail. I winced as the temperature began to rise, I could feel the heat escape from my face, I was burning up. An enchanting song was skipping through my ears, the faces distorted to the melodic beat. I could feel my chest heave…the faces were getting closer…the demons… slowly their expressions shifted, from a snarling cheer to an almost mournful concern. I saw one reach out, its paw like hand and open claws approaching my forearm. I turned my face away, my muscles tightened as the soft fur gently glided over my skin.

My arm was left tingling…was I being groped?

Another hand stroked my left cheek, I had no idea why, but looking up into their pleading eyes made mine start to overflow with warm water that streaked down my face. One hand forcefully turned my chin towards a knarred throne. Soon images were swirling around my head, a techno colored world was spinning around my head; blurs were pounding into my head.

I awoke with a scream to find myself in my own cotton sheets that entwined my body; sweat dampened my face as well as my freshly sprung tears. I tore myself from my bed with a straight, my heart still lurching within my chest. I stumbled in the dark and groped for the smooth cool surface of my mirror, to my hesitant relief the face I saw was my own. My soiled blonde hair clung to my forehead; I ran my fingers through the long and tousled mess as I tried to register my breathing.

I glanced at the mirror again just to be safe, and there were blue brilliant eyes starring back at me. I took a step back, but the image quickly faded and I was left with my dull grey blue eyes returning my weary stare.

I had been having these dreams for roughly fifteen years, each night I would go to bed and wake up at around one o'clock each night in a feverish state. The therapy my parents force upon me has done nothing, however the medication proves somewhat useful from time to time. Most people compare it to horse tranquilizer, but once I take a little tablet I collapse into a deep sleep without even making it back to my bed.

I popped the small tablet into my mouth and harshly swallowed, my throat was dry and the even though the edges were round they scraped my throat and made me wheeze.

But before I knew it I was floating in a completely shadowed place…and I knew there were no demon's lurking in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, I felt my heart beat slowly thud within my chest, I was completely relaxed. My head felt foggy as I wearily looked around my askew room. I rolled to my side and my neck stretched upwards towards my clock, the bright red numbers strained my eyes but what is read was evident, it was 8 o'clock a.m. and I was late for school…by around two hours.

I groaned inwardly as I heaved myself from my bed, the hardwood was cool as I made my way to the main level.

I looked out the window as I leaned into the fridge, it was raining outside. The sky was a dull grey, the rain softly throwing itself onto the sleek glass. I pulled myself down a glass and began to pour mindlessly, some orange juice into its contents.

No one was home, my dad was at work, and no doubt my mother was at some sort of social gathering, my older sister, Sarah was at University far away from here.

Sarah and I were never really close, however she was rather protective of my as an adolescent, in fact she was the first to suggest the many therapy sessions and the heavy pills. She seemed to have it drilled into her skull that I was unstable; I always wondered that if I was thrown away into a cellar if she would be the one to lock the door and throw away the key.

I sighed as I finished my orange juice and made my way upstairs. I took a quick shower hoping the steam would ease my mind, and drown away my abnormalities. As usual I came out of the shower the same person, only a little red and slightly drowsier. I looked in the fogged mirror, _still crazy_, I thought with a grim smirk.

I quickly put on some attire and walked to my school, normally this escapade was around an hour in length, but today my legs were extremely uncooperative and it took around 2 hours.

I fumbled into the school, it was lunch time, endless and muffled chatter spun around my pounding head. I fiddled with my locker combination, as what looked like my Homeroom teacher saunter down the hallway, teenagers flung themselves against their lockers in hopes that they wouldn't get smeared across the walls my her enormous love handles. Her chins jiggled as she came up to me, her round eyes protruding from her head with what looked like sympathy.

Her chubsicle fingers gripped my bicep suddenly, "Toby, ar-are you okay? Because today you missed your test in Math, and Mr.Allouette was terribly worried," she spoke in her scrappy voice; I was starting to wonder how long it would take my arm to loose its circulation.

I nodded weakly, her death grip was beginning to weaken, "I just slept in…"

She looked around cautiously, "did you have anymore…nightmares?"

I smiled brightly, my face screaming with resistance, "oh no…the storm just kept me up," hopefully it didn't register that my left cheek was beginning to twitch from the forced smile.

It didn't, her fat seemed to relax (yes, she's that talented at being large) "oh, that's good; just remember to make up the test. I am so glad you are starting to get better Toby," and with that she began to make her way down the hall, her humming a giddy tune all the way.

I sighed as I closed my locker and made my way to my next class.

**Outside**

Damn, I was a few hours early to pick up Toby, I was off for the year and my anxiety for him never seemed to seize. I parked my car and sat back in my leather seat. I fiddled with the keys, it had been over a decade since my encounter in the Labyrinth, and since I had seen Jareth. My eyes narrowed unintentionally; Toby was approaching a susceptible age and hopefully the drugs would help him stay away from the Goblin City.

Recently I had been getting premonitions in my sleep, always of a clock striking thirteen o'clock. I sunk deeper into my seat; only thing to do was wait and see.

**A/N:** The teacher was based on one of our many substitutes that lurk around my school, only she is not nice and is extremely rude, she scares young children. This chapter goes out to one of my best friends, whose birthday is approaching and I unfortunately, will not be here to give her a hug on her special day. Happy birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My remaining studious hours painlessly ticked by. My days were always so blurry. My forearms were never without the tingling numb side effect of my medications. The second hand was taunting me today. The cool metal chimed and I shuffled out of my seat. I look down and move forward. That's the only real way to survive.

"Hey Toby! Look over here will you?" It was a familiar voice—I knew who it was and still my head jerked towards the sound. In my attempts at leaving unnoticed I had managed to stumble right into my very own flesh and blood. I was looking at my sister, Sarah. She was as tall and beautiful as she was unattainable. I quickly calculated my chances of making a clean getaway, but her manicured hand beckoned me over.

"Hey," I smiled weakly. Sarah growled in response. Charming, isn't she? "Come on, what's with the pout? Aren't you too old for that?" I was teasing her—poor choice on my part.

"Give me a hug. Christ Toby it's been a year! You owe me at least one hug," Sarah awkwardly lurched forward and instigated a rather tight embrace that encircled my body as well as my backpack. I instinctively tried to pull away, but her man-hands man-handled my not so manly shoulders. "You've grown up," she observed, her words buried into my neck.

"Yeah. Time will do that to you I suppose," her blue eyes flicked up towards me. She was searching my face for something. I allowed one of my eyebrows to arch upwards. I wanted to embarrass her into pissing off and leaving me alone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you in such a long time! Can't I get a good look at my baby brother?" Sarah's words had a joking tone but she maintained that eerie, intense stare.

"Not if you're going to look like a sexual predator," Sarah 'playfully' punched me in the ear.

"Get in the car you jerk. I'll drive you home."

"Stranger danger," I whispered. Sarah's head turned slightly, but I doubt she could make out my words. My sister had always acted odd around me. Every action was too thought-out. Every word of hers was contrived. Every smile was deployed to mask something else. I always felt uneasy around her.

In the car, with the engine softly humming she finally worked up the courage to ask me about my mental health. "So, how have you been Toby?"

"Decent."

It had started to softly rain against the window. My seatbelt cradled my head as I gazed at the soggy world rolling along beside us. Sarah drummed her fingernails onto the wheel. "Have you been sleeping well?"

My jaw tightened. It was such an innocent question, wasn't it? But when Sarah said it I felt my stomach clench. I was the crazy one in the family. I was the medicated one in the family. Yet even though the prescriptions had my name on them I always felt like Sarah was the truly dangerous one. She loves me like a brother and yet hates me as if I were a past lover. Tell me, what's sane about that? What's healthy about that? What's 'normal' about that?

I smiled, "like a baby."

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

There I go again, always saying the wrong thing and never knowing why.

**A/N: **** So, four or so years later and I finally decide to update! I'm not sure if this counts as a celebration worthy of using an exclamation mark but it only seemed right to try. It's odd to think that when I was 12 or so I was writing so much with a pretty decent following. I strayed away from fan-fiction and started writing dramatic plays. So far I've completed five— so don't worry, I'm still productive. I suppose I decided to update to see if there was anyone of my past following remaining. If it's possible to rekindle some interest in this story then I will see it through to the end. I hate that I've left it for so long, but then again, life has a way of running away with us, doesn't it?**

"**Over and out" from an almost grown Frozen Lightning. **


End file.
